Akari
Akari is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Loves: Bananas Hates: Red Lights Occupation: Courier Akari is a highly skilled motorcyclist who loves life in the fast lane. By day, she is an independent Motorcycle courier, delivering important packages across the city at lightning speed. By night, Akari can be found revving up at the Tacodale Speedway where she’ll race anyone who’s up for the challenge. Appearance Akari has light-tone skin and black hair worn in a ponytail. She wears a black jacket with silver zippers and yellow stripes on the sleeves with an orange shirt underneath the jacket, orange and yellow-stripped pants, and black shoes with golden yellow laces and silver soles. She also sports black sunglasses with orange shades. Orders Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Tomato * Onion * Lettuce * Medium Patty * Lettuce * Onion * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita Taco * Chicken * Verde Sauce * Peppers * Cheese * Onions * Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Yum & Ms * Banana Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Topping * Cookie, Banana Papa's Pancakeria * French Toast * 2 Butters * French Toast * Cinnamon * Honey * 2 Bananas * Drink: Large Decaf with Cream Papa's Wingeria/Wingeria HD * 4 Medium Strips * 4 Green Peppers (left) * 4 Red Peppers (right) * Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa on a Regular Bun * Salsa * Cheese * Onions * Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Purple Burple ** Small Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Vanilla Cake * Black Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Blueberry Wave Drizzle (Creameo Bits in other holidays) ** Rock Candy ** Gummy Kraken (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Jolly Roger (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Gummy Kraken (No other toppings in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Rock Candy ** Anchor Cookie (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Jolly Roger (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Anchor Cookie (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Birthday Cake *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Nuts *Cookie, Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Bowtie *Midnight Marsala (Garlic Basil in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *5 Chicken *4 Cheese Cubes (Onion in other holidays) *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Peppermint *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Key Lime Topping *Nuts *Cookie, Banana Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Lemon Chiffon (None in Halloween) **Powdered Sugar **Blue Moon Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles (None in other Holidays) *Regular Ring Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Mini Mallows *Regular Skull Donut (Roll in other Holidays) with Boston Cream **Clear Glaze **Rock Candy (None in Halloween) **Mini Mallows Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Onions (right) *4 Basil Leaves (right) *4 Chicken slices (left) *6 Spinaches (left) *Regular bake *8 pieces Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Akari appears in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! as an unlockable character. Akari has no special skill. She uses a Bananazooka as a weapon. You need to save her by gliding in level 2. Unlockable items along with her *In Wingeria, she is unlocked with Medium Sauce. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Black Frosting. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Mini-Mallows. Ranks required to unlock *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 2 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 38 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 14 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 49 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 45 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 2 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 17 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Peggy in the first round of the Pineapple Division. *2014: She earned more votes than Kayla and Shannon winning the Keylime Division with Johnny. She then lost to Clover in the semi-finals. Trivia *She enjoys bananas and everything made from them, as they are her favorite food and seen in most of her orders. Coincidentally, she uses a Bananazooka as her weapon in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! *In Japanese, "Akari" means light. *She is the only closer who debuted as a regular customer in Papa's Burgeria. Orders Images.akari.jpg|Her order in Taco Mia Imagesakari.jpg|Her order order in Pancakeria Akari's_hotdoggeria_odrer.png|Her order in Hot Doggeria Gallery Akari (Taco Mia).png|She has a Star Customer badge. Akariangry.JPG|Akari is not pleased! Akari.png|Pic of Akari in Taco Mia. Comingsoon 02.jpg|"What's taking so long, they're just apps?" Perfect Akari Taco Mia.jpg|Akari getting a perfect order in Taco Mia. Zn3fgp.jpg|Akari and Boomer. Perfect Akari.jpg|Akari's perfect order in Pancakeria. Akari Angry.png|Akari, sticking out her tongue. 25.jpg|A thumbs-up pic of Akari. akari papa louie 2.png|In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! akari papa louie.png Akari Outfits.png|Akari in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! imagesCAIRW9JE.jpg|Akari as a customer Cheezy.png|Akari stuck in cheese thrown by a cheese cannon Akari dill.png|Akari hit by dill worm Boomer saves akari.png 0 points from akari.jpg|Akri gives Mitch 0 points while having heavy points on every station. Akari Regular.jpg|Akari Akari is angry.jpg|Akari is not pleased with that giant burger... HaHa.PNG|Angry Akari in Wingeria. AKARI.jpg|Perfect in Wingeria Poor Akari.png Aki stomps on pepper jack.png|Akari stomps on Pepper Jack on Papa Louie 2 Akari ordered Quinn's Pasta.png|Akari ordered Quinn's pasta Aki's perfect score.png|Akari is pleased with her order in Hot Doggeria Akari from Papa Louie 2.png|Akari from Papa Louie2 Aki's big smile.jpg|Akari's okay with her pasta Aki arrives at cupcakeria.png|Akari arriving at Papa's Cupcakeria Akari's rescue.png|Akari's rescue on Papa Louie 2 Aki slider2.png|Akari slides on her Bananazooka Act6.png|Akari's waiting for her pasta Akari dies.png|Akari died Akari jumps on Maddish.png|Akari jumps on Radley Maddish Aki's messed up pasta4.png|Akari's pasta is messed up Dill weeds killed Akari.png Akari got bitten by a dill weed.png Akari gets attacked by a dill weed.png Akari and the dill weeds.png New Customer Akari.png Akari and Tohur waiting on line.png|Akari with Tohru Akari at Taco Mia.png|Akari as a closer in Taco Mia! Evil Akari.png|A fail taco in Taco Mia Akari ordered a burgerzilla.png|Akari ordered a burgerzilla! Akari ordered a pizza monster.png|Akari ordered a pizza monster at Papa's Burgeria Akari-papa's burgeria.png Akari as a customer .jpg keylime_round1b.jpg|Akari and Kayla competes in round 1 of Papa's Next Chefs Keylime round3b.jpg|Akari and Shannon compete in the final round in the key lime division of Papa's Next Chefs|link=Papa's Next Chefs 2014 awards_keylime.jpg|Akari finishes 1st place with Johnny in the Keylime Division in Papa's Next Chefs 2014. Mad Akari and Quinn.png|Sad Akari and Angry Quinn Minigame2.jpg|Akari in Papa's Raceway akari perfect score.png Akari happy.png|Perfect in Donuteria Much people.jpg Akari unlocked.png|Akari is out of the cage and ready to fight!!! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-28-50-715.jpg Akari rico boomer and wendy.png Willow Perfect HD 1.jpg Akari unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.43.33.png|Akari is not happy in Donuteria Akariperfect.png|Akari has perfect wings in Papa's Wingeria Akari dashing.png|When dashing. Akari in Papa Louie 3: When Burgers Attack!.jpeg|Akari's Outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Akari Taco Mia Perfect.png|Picky Akari likes her perfect taco! Akari Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Akari has a perfect hot dog!!! Fan Art Akari (anime-like).JPG|Akari, drawn by a former Wikia user, Akasha. Akari motorcycle.JPG|Akari on the Rainbow Road, drawn by a dA artist named Adriel25274. Akari by papl.png|PAPL's drawing of Akari. Akari chibi maker.jpg|Akari Chibi Maker Akari pony.png|Pony Akari. ScooterGirl1500 did this. Akari by MetaNessa.png|MetaNessa's fan art of Akari Akaripone.png|Another ponified Akari, this time by EightballPixels. (This picture isn't on the forum.) Akari griffon.PNG|A griffon Akari colored by Clover Stone, lineart by EdgeOfFear on deviantart. Rocketcycle header.png|Boomer and Akari, drawn by Bluethemoonwolf on dA. Akari (aka Syo needs to stray away from Akane's sprites).PNG|It's about time! Long-overdue EightballPixels sprite edit. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:A Characters